A seat for a child-care implement generally comprises a backrest portion and a seat portion for supporting the upper body and the lower body of a baby respectively. Some seats have a peripheral wall part forming walls extending uprightly around a principal part providing the aforementioned backrest and seat portions. The peripheral wall part may be formed by walls or a wall uprighted from both sides or an upper edge of the backrest portion, for example.
Important features of such a seat for a child-care implement are sufficient safety and comfortableness for the baby. In relation to the comfortableness, the baby feels most at ease in its mother's arms, for example, and hence it is preferable that the seat for a child-care implement can also provide or at least approximate the feeling of the mother's arms. A cushion member which is provided on the seat must relate to each of the above mentioned features.
The cushion member is preferably soft, in order to supply a comfortable feeling to the baby. However, if the cushion member is too soft in the portions such as the backrest and seat portions for supporting the baby's weight, the baby sinks into the seat so deeply that its spinal cord may be badly influenced. On the other hand, it is preferable that a portion such as the aforementioned peripheral wall part not directly supporting the baby's weight can hold the baby as softly as possible.